


sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang
Genre: M/M, krii7y - Freeform, kryozgaming - Freeform, smii7y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So uh .. I shared these in my groupchat and they liked them alot and said I need to post them on here so, here I am :)AT SOME POINT THIS WILL HAVE SMUT!!!!





	1. sleep.

It was one of those days, those days that John was happy to be alive for.. all because of his silly boyfriend named Jaren.

He had come all the way from Canada just to see the boy with bleached hair and they both were pretty excited about it, long distance is super hard. 

John was at the airport waiting for Jaren, he was looking around anxiously untill he saw him looking at him smiling, Jaren ran full speed at John and hugged him tightly picking him up a bit 

"hey munchkin! I missed you so much!!" 

"I missed you too Johnny!" 

John missed this more than anything, Jaren's hugs, kisses. cuddles whatever were the best thing in the entire world, he's so gentle when he hugs you when he cuddles you he makes sure your comfy. 

Jaren's spirt made John feel so alive. he felt like when Jaren was around his mood was boosted instantly..he wanted this feeling forever honestly but Jaren wanted to be close to his family and John wanted to stay in Washington.

But something in John's heart was telling him that Seattle wasn't the place for him..he's had this feeling for months, it was weighing him deep inside.

They didn't do much that day..all they really did was cuddle and watch movies.

John was focused on the screen until he heard a light snore from his boyfriend,he looked at him and saw the sunlight landed right on him, his pale skin glowed, the freckles on his face were like tiny stars in the galaxy, his eyelashes were so long, his hair is so soft and fluffy and his cheek was softly squished against his chest. Johns thumb softly traced his cheek as he slept he smiled a lot...

God, he's beautiful..how did I get so lucky?


	2. cold.

John has a cold, though he doesn't want to admit it nor does he want any sort of help and keeps denying that he's sick to his best friend Jaren, but Jaren knows better. 

Jaren goes over to John's house and lets the older male snuggle up to him rubbing circles into his back, soon Jaren looks down and notices that John is fast asleep, Jaren can't help but smile to himself. 

after a while of just laying there rubbing circles into John's back and also braiding his hair John finally woke up again, still feeling pretty crappy, so Jaren went out and got him some cold medicine, even though John HATED cold medicine he took it anyway knowing it would make him feel much better. 

after a long day of loving and medicine Jaren realizes something...that he's fallen in love with the boy with bleached hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these will get longer trust me!!


	3. rainy day

t was an early morning, John was up editing and his boyfriend was snoozing away, he couldn't wake him, he was too cute when he was asleep, he looked so peaceful.

John kept editing as the rain softly hit the window he looked outside then hummed a song he's had stuck in his head wrapping a blanket around his body softly.

Soon he hears shuffling and the door open when he looked back a sleepy Jaren was standing there rubbing his eyes, he let out a soft whimper and did grabby hands

" what? Do you want me to come back to bed?"

The younger boy nodded and shuffled back to bed, the older boy sighed but smiled, he couldn't say no.

He took a hit of his vape and stood up, setting his vape on the table and went back to there room smiling looking at Jaren getting in bed, Jaren instantly snuggled up to him.

The room was silent as Jaren slept all you could really hear was there soft breathing and the rain outside.

Jaren moved a bit and laid his head softly on his chest, John smiled and rubbed his arm gently soon falling asleep


	4. tickle war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaren and John have a tickle war and Jarens shirt pulls up exposing his stomach, John thinks this is the perfect time to show Jaren how much he loves his body :)

Jaren's cute laughter filled the room while John tickled him

"J-John st-st-top!!" He tried to say but struggled since he was laughing so hard

John smiled biting his lip and kept tickling him Jaren squirmed more as tears filled his eyes.

and that's when John saw the perfect opportunity, Jarens shirt had been pulled up a bit revealing his soft stomach, so he went down and kissed it, Jaren blushed and squirmed lightly.

John knew Jaren had body issues he always called himself fat, which john had never agreed with, but every now and then John had reminded him that his body was amazing and he loved it oh so much.

" your tummy is so cute." John smiled

"No." Jaren gulped

" look at this John..all fat." 

He pinched the skin on his stomach

" Disgusting..ugly.." he sighed frowning

" Jaren Smith you need to shut your mouth right now..your body is the most amazing thing and just because you have a bit of chub doesn't mean anything, there's so much more of you to cuddle and love, its better then you having rock-hard abs, its the best part..so hush babe."

Jaren teared up softly gulping and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

John kissed his cheek softly smiling then put their foreheads together.

"I love you okay? Quit saying bad things about yourself "

"I love you too..thank you."

John held his cheeks gently and pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead smiling

"Never forget how amazing your body is.."


	5. cancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This might be a huge TW for some people, know that I'm here and I had a family member pass away from cancer...I promise this has a happy ending :)

John has Leukemia, it sucks..really FUCKING sucks, He's been dealing with it for around a year now.

the radiation wears his body down, he just wanted it all to stop..just for a moment so he couldn't be in pain.

John has lost over 40 pounds from this, he was so underweight, he doesn't look like the John he used to be, he has no hair anywhere and he's weak, he can barely move his hand, its even hard to open his eyes, he's tired all the time.

John opened his eyes hearing someone talking he looked over as much as he could and saw Jaren, his best friend, the love of his life, he was covering his mouth tears ran down his cheeks, was something wrong?

they were talking about John's cancer and how it wasn't spreading anymore, he loved hearing those words it means a bigger chance of him being cancer free.

He just wanted to hear those words " he's cancer free!" But the chance of that is so slim, it seems so far away.

He looked at Jaren and tried to put his hand out Jaren looked at him and held his hand softly

" Hey baby.." he smiled

John tried to talk but couldn't let anything out, so instead, he let out a soft sigh

"it's okay pumpkin.." he smiled  
" Relax...I have some good news."

John perked up at the good news and hoping it was what he wanted to hear, it was..the best news he ever heard

" they think your cancers gone.." Jaren smiled tearing up, John teared up to softly and weakly hugging Jaren crying into his shoulder

"you're okay now baby..all the pain is gone."

As a reward for being Cancer free John got ice cream and lots of loving from his boyfriend, he was so so happy to be okay again.


	6. I love you,goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is super sad proceed with full caution

Saying goodbye is hard.. 

Jaren has been gone for months now...I count every day that I wake up and don't see him looking at me or him being fast asleep, hair messy, his freckles on his pale skin, cheek squished looking so handsome, he missed him..so so much 

Jaren died from a sickness that couldn't be cured, for weeks Jaren got sicker and sicker until he was in the hospital, on an oxygen tube and then gone..slipped through his fingers, god he wishes he could have done something 

John had kept all of Jaren's clothes just so he could have the scent of Jaren forever, he never wears the shirts just the hoodies and sweaters, anything that had Jaren's scent on it he took, he never wanted to forget that scent EVER, he wanted to feel like Jaren was still in his office laughing and being silly. 

John would look back to old videos and old snaps of them just to hear him laugh or say something or even being silly like that video of Jaren and him playing Mini Golf on there first date 

John would even go back to the old hockey rink that they went to in winter and then get hot chocolate, it didn't feel right no.. not without Jaren here being a beaming light 

He goes to his gravesite every day, it's under a cherry blossom tree, his favorite place to chill out in the spring and summer, he talks to Jaren and tells him how he's doing and how much he misses him every passing day.


End file.
